1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a small-sized vehicle such as a passenger golf car, and more specifically, to a seat unit mounted on a vehicle body frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a four-wheel golf car of this kind, there is suggested, for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-143359, a golf car in which a steering wheel and a driving wheel are respectively disposed on a front portion and a rear portion of a vehicle body frame, two rows of front and rear seat units are disposed in a middle portion of the vehicle body frame, and a bag carrier for mounting a golf bag is disposed behind a seat back of the rear seat unit.
In the above-described seat unit, the seat back is supported by support posts connected to the vehicle body frame. Therefore, a rear surface of the seat back is exposed to the rear of the vehicle. Consequently, since the rear surface of the seat back is seen whenever a golf club is put in/taken out from the bag carrier, there is a concern about the unattractive appearance of the golf car depending on a structure of the rear surface portion of the seat back.